Le quartier de la jalousie
by Helena Havranek
Summary: Los celos te harán distorsionar el mundo y cambiar tu carácter. Serán tu peor enemigo.


¡Hola a todos!

Esta es mi primer incursión en un fic THGriano y la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan como el mundo de Hunger Games le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. La historia es mía.

* * *

_Para el intercambio_ _"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. _Regalo para:**Tete93  
****Espero te guste, es acerca de tu primer petición. Espero no estar mucho OoC.**

* * *

**LE QUARTIER DE LA JALOUSIE**

**I**

Mi vida siempre ha girado alrededor de Katniss Everdeen y nunca ha sido lo que yo esperaba. Como ahora, como siempre.

Ella me odia, por alguna razón que no entiendo, cuando debería ser al revés. Ella eligió a Peeta antes que a mí. Y sabiendo eso viene a pedirme que "sea su mejor amigo".

Me ha pedido muchas cosas en la vida, desde proteger a su familia, cuando partió a sus primero juegos, hasta darle espacio para que pueda quererme de la forma en que yo quiero. He sido paciente, he visto como ha besado a ese chico, no una, muchas veces, la he visto defenderlo a capa y espada, he aguardado mi momento y me he quedado en esta línea, esperándola.

Hace mucho debí haberme rendido, aceptar que ella solo me ve como un hermano. Porque ella es egoísta y nunca ha cruzado por su cabeza la idea de algo más que su supervivencia. Como me han dicho muchas personas, ella es una persona horrible.

Pero yo soy peor que ella, por aceptar sus migajas.

* * *

**II**

Desde que habíamos venido al trece todo era una rutina constante, todos la seguían al pie de la letra. Nunca hay tiempo libre, y si lo hay, está perfectamente planeado. Extraño eso de casa, poder salir al bosque, pasar un tiempo a solas, dar un paseo por la ciudad. O casi mejor no, porque los últimos meses en casa fueron un verdadero infierno. Aún me duele la espalda al recordarlo, las cicatrices escuecen incluso cuando han sanado.

Sin embargo, hoy finalmente vamos a salir y hacer algo diferente. Aunque los líderes de esta revolución digan que esto se hace para tener publicidad, todos en este aerodeslizador están felices de respirar aire en la superficie por un rato. Y ayudar al resto de los rebeldes, para variar.

Siento como alguien tira de mi brazo haciendo que me gire.

—¿No es guapo?

Me encuentro con la mirada de Katniss, quien enrojece ligeramente ante la pregunta que Fulvia le ha planteado. Yo solo logró bajar la mirada y observar minuciosamente mis botas.

—Bueno, no esperes que estemos demasiado impresionados —replica Boggs, junto a Katniss—. Acabamos de ver a Finnick Odair en ropa interior.

El comentario me hace alzar la mirada de inmediato, borrando los sonidos a mi alrededor, una corriente de calor abrasando mi columna vertebral. Y se va, tan rápido como ha venido, en cuanto Katniss se sienta junto a mí. Quizás me esté enfermando, hace días que me siento raro. En cuanto volvamos visitaré al médico.

* * *

**III**

No es la primera vez que la veo junto a él y siento ganas de matarlos a ambos. Porque él es como yo y no sé qué lo hace diferente a los ojos de Katniss. Es más, creo que yo tengo más puntos a mi favor, porque no he sido un asqueroso esclavo del capitolio, ni un sinvergüenza, ni un descarado. Siempre me he comportado como el muchacho noble que cuida a su familia, que cumple sus responsabilidades y lo hace con todo su compromiso. Pocas veces he dicho cosas fuera de lugar y me he esforzado por darle una mejor vida a Katniss y su familia. Las he cuidado con ambos brazos, como si de mis hermanos se tratase. Realmente no entiendo por qué el niño mimado y rico es mejor que yo.

Siempre los reproches para mí, los abrazos para él.

Los días en que Katniss dormía todo el tiempo, creí que habían sido los más duros. Porque solo las personas del hospital podían verla. Y eso la dejaba con su madre y Prim, el rubio idiota y Beetee. Para verla tenía que pedir permisos especiales, y por conseguirlos traté de ganarme la aprobación de la presidenta.

Ahora resulta que, según ella, yo hago relaciones con el enemigo.

* * *

**IV**

_Ellos están enfermos y comparten un vínculo que tú no entiendes_

La respuesta de la persona que más me ama en el mundo, mi madre, cada que llego azotando los pies al comedor y veo que están sentados juntos otra vez. Lo último que ella quiere es verme sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, pero es jodidamente difícil que no me revuelva las tripas y me llene la boca de bilis.

Lo he dejado pasar y me he dado cuenta que, si los ignoro, el bienestar me dura muy poco. Unos cuantos minutos después hay fuego recorriéndome de arriba abajo y consumiendo hasta el último resquicio de compasión que pueda llegar a existir dentro de mí.

Realmente sí estoy enloqueciendo. Ya estoy usando frases enrevesadas y diciendo disparates.

* * *

**V**

Todos me dicen que estoy paranoico, pero yo sé lo que vi.

Fue en aquellos días donde vivíamos en el bunker. El estruendo producido por una bomba me despertó a mitad de la noche, los sentidos completamente despiertos. La mayoría de las personas dormían, mi familia incluida, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos, para quitarme la sensación de alerta que tenía.

Tan pronto como di dos pasos me arrepentí de mi decisión.

Distinguí una silueta a lo lejos, parecía una chica. Tan pronto como mi cerebro proceso esa información me di cuenta que se trataba de Katniss, caminando a hurtadillas dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde. Justo cuando iba a llamarla noté que se metía _por qué no_ al lugar del niñito mimado del Capitolio.

Comencé a apretar los puños, hasta hacerme daño con las uñas en las palmas. Notaba como se me enfriaban los nudillos por la falta de circulación sanguínea. Hice un berrinche silencioso. Comencé a pasear como desesperado, por el reducido espacio que correspondía a nuestra familia, con los brazos cruzados.

_Ella estaba ahí, con él. CON ÉL. Yo sé que nunca tuvo nada conmigo y no tenía derecho a reclamarle lo de Peeta, pero esto es el colmo. Está con Finnick, con el tarado de Odair, un engreído muy pagado de sí mismo. _

Después de algunos minutos mis pasos se hicieron más lentos y finalmente me dejé caer en la pared, inspirando y expirando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Siempre que la buscaba la encontraba con Finnick: hablando con Finnick, riendo con Finnick, llorando con Finnick, sonriendo con él. Y ahora esto, mis sospechas convertidas en realidad.

Ellos dos juntos.

En algún punto de la noche la ira me noqueó y tuve pesadillas.

* * *

**VI**

Finalmente volvemos a ver la luz completamente. Llevamos 24 horas sin recibir una bomba, por lo tanto la presidenta nos deja salir de nuestros compartimientos para retomar las actividades diarias correspondientes.

Mi primer impulso es ir directo al Comando, buscando alguna misión fuera del distrito. O incluso me planteó ir a armamento. Lo que sea menos estar con Katniss. Y como siempre, mis planes son todo lo contrario a lo que yo quisiera.

Boggs nos lleva a Katniss, Finnick, y a mí para darnos la peor noticia posible: más spots. No estoy de humor para cámaras, micrófonos, discursos bonitos o mentiras calculadas. Estoy a punto de informar que no me encuentro bien y pedir permiso para retirarme, cuando contemplo la peor escena del mundo.

—¿Quieres un azucarillo?

El rubio fanfarrón bronceado ese está seduciendo a Katniss, con sus perfectos ojos azules _estúpidos_ y su pose de galán _estúpido_. Podría esperar cualquier cosa: que Katniss se indigne, que lo abofetee, que ruede los ojos, que simplemente lo ignore. Pero en su lugar ella está sonriéndole. No una sonrisa falsa, no una a medias. Una autentica sonrisa que denota complicidad.

—Aquí tienes —dice él, mientras deja caer un cubo de azúcar en la taza de café de la chica.

Con esa suficiencia y estupidez que lo caracteriza.

* * *

**VII**

Durante estos años he estado aferrado a la idea que tenía una oportunidad con Katniss. Realmente ella no sabía que sí me amaba, hasta que se lo dejé claro. Pero gracias a los juegos también terminó amando al panadero de una forma especial.

Podía vivir con ello, compitiendo con Peeta. Es más, me gustaba la idea de ganarme su amor a pulso y demostrarle que yo era perfecto para ella. Que lo nuestro era destino.

Solo que no contaba con que habría una tercer persona en la vida de Katniss que la conquistase de la forma en que yo nunca pude. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que Finnick… que Finnick… y ella… No puedo.

Por eso iré a rescatar a la única persona que vale la pena de nosotros tres.

Puede que no vuelva y vaya derechito a mi sentencia, esta podría ser la última vez que piense cosas tan banales como el chico al que Katniss quiere. Si yo muero y Peeta vive, al menos cuento con que el panadero se ganará su corazón totalmente. Si Peeta muere y yo vivo, me esforzaré mil veces más en alejarme de Katniss, porque ella no es buena para mí, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será. Pero si Peeta y yo nunca la volvemos a ver espero, de todo corazón, que la guerra cobre la vida de Katniss, para que Finnick comprenda de una buena vez que la vida no se te da en bandeja de plata.

* * *

Si les ha gustado pueden dejarme un review. Si no, con más razón déjenme un review diciendo lo que no les ha parecido.

Nos vemos en la próxima.  
Helena ü.


End file.
